Many celebrities, athletes, corporations, and/or other appropriate entities may have various groups of followers (or fans) that are interested in receiving content associated with the entity. Usually, followers have to actively procure information regarding the entity (e.g., by performing an online search, visiting various social media sites, etc.). Alternatively, the entity may publish information through various online outlets (e.g., a web site, a messaging service, etc.). Such published content may not be received by the followers of the entity until each follower retrieves the information from the outlet(s).
Thus there is a need for a system that allows each entity (or creator) to automatically push content to devices associated with a set of subscribers without requiring any special action to be taken by the subscribers.